Escuchame un segundo
by jva98
Summary: Oh hola, hace rato que no te veo, ¿Cómo estas? Veras necesito contarte algo, pero ¿Puedes ser discreto? No quiero que nadie lo sepa, es algo bastante personal y no sé con quién hablarlo, lo he intentado con varios especialistas y siempre termina mal. ¿Sí quieres? Gracias. #FicSecreto


_**Escuchame un segundo**_

¿Nunca han pensado que conoces mejor a las personas mientras más alejadas están de ti en vez de cuando las tienes a tu lado todo el tiempo? ¿Sí? Es un alivio no ser el único, mi hermana Lisa dice que es un efecto del cerebro humano bastante complicado como para que pueda pronunciarlo, pero que básicamente nuestra visión del "yo" que es otra persona se forma en base a nuestra perspectiva de como debería ser él o ella en base a lo que ya sabemos de experiencias pasadas o prejuicios, por lo que si alguien cercano a nosotros cambia, es más impactante ya que tenemos una idea muy concreta de esa persona que es distorsionada. O al menos eso entendí de Lisa cuando intentó explicármelo con terminología más avanzada.

De todas maneras, no sé con quién más hablar de esto, lleva meses dentro de mi y no puedo evitar soltarlo, es como si no quisiera aceptarlo, me negué a creerlo en su momento, después de todo era mi propia hermana, ¿Sabes? ¿Viste las noticias? … Oh, que mal.

Pero, después de lo que paso, ¿Cómo puedo seguir mirándola a los ojos? ¿Cómo puedo abrazarla nuevamente sin sentir asco cuando salga? … Tienes razón, debería explicarte de qué hablo.

Todo inicio en junio, durante las vacaciones de verano del año pasado, en ese entonces yo aún era bastante inocente, muchas veces me llamaban el chico con el plan, y recuerdo que en aquella ocasión estaba precisamente haciendo honor a mi sobrenombre. Junto a mi hermana Lana íbamos por los ductos de ventilación de nuestra casa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cosa que Lana no parecía entender.

—Shh, Lana, nos van a descubrir.—susurre haciendo señas.

—Lo siento Linc, pero Lucy hace parecer esto más fácil.—dijo ella llevándose una mano a su cabeza, justo en la parte donde se había golpeado, mi otra hermana Lucy solía esconderse en los ductos todo el tiempo.

—Solo guarda silencio, ya estamos cerca.—le dije para luego voltear al frente y arrastrarme con aun más cuidado.

Nos tomó unos minutos más llegar a la habitación que queríamos, la de Lori y Leni, mis hermanas mayores, justo a tiempo, después de todo ambas habían salido de la casa para ir de compras al centro comercial, dejando su habitación cerrada con llave, sí, fue por eso que fuimos por los ductos, bueno eso y porque era genial, era como ser agentes secretos y… Y mejor será no desviarme.

Una vez Lana y yo estábamos en esa habitación fue donde comenzó nuestra búsqueda, Lori me había arrebatado mi preciosa 3DS para poder "jugar con sus amigos", pero ella se olvido el detalle de regresármela a tiempo. Lana aceptó ayudarme a recuperarla.

—Busca debajo de las camas.—ordene mientras yo me acercaba al closet.

Investigue entre las cajas de zapato, y los bolsillos de los abrigos de ambas, porque generalmente entre ambas solían usar la ropa de la otra, cosa que al final del día ambas se molestaban por lo mismo, pero no paraban de hacerlo. Finalmente, encontré lo que cambio la vida de todos nosotros, un pedacito de plástico como cualquiera, de color blanco excepto por una pequeña pantalla LED en el medio con dos rayitas verticales. Yo era un iluso, pero tampoco tan iluso como para no saberlo.

—Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, ¡Oh por Dios!—grité lleno de alegría para terminar dando saltitos al final.

—¿La encontraste? ¿Ya me vas a dar mi pago?—dijo Lana saliendo desde debajo de la cama, en una mano tenía un perfume y en la otra un vestido de Leni.

—¡Lana no puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Reunión de hermanas YA!—enserio que estaba tan emocionado viendo la prueba de embarazo positiva, que no me detuve a pensar en lo que desencadenaría.

Tuvimos que salir de nuevo por la ventilación, solo que esta vez sin importarnos del ruido, casi corriendo. Me precipite, una vez fuera, a la habitación de Luna y Luan, mis siguientes hermanas mayores, diciéndoles que debíamos tener una reunión importante de hermanas, seguí corriendo de habitación en habitación hasta que todos nos reunimos en la habitación de Luan y Luna.

—¡Atención! ¡Atención!—grite golpeando con un zapato la batería de Luna—Chicas, chicas, no van a creer lo que encontré.

—¿Una novia?—preguntó Lynn como si fuera algo necesario, creo que comía una barra de nutrientes.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Tu pasión por el negro que llevabas ocultando desde hace años?—preguntó ansiosa mi hermana Lucy.

—Si es mi colonia de cucarachas obedientes, no se te ocurra escucharlas, no sé cómo deszombificar.—dijo entonces mi hermana Lisa.

Sí, ellas intentaron adivinar por medio de gritos lo que había averiguado, pero ninguna de ellas fue capaz de dar el clavo, incluso una de ellas me dijo que, si me gustaban los hombres, ¿Puedes creerlo? Aun después de haber tenido casi tres novias, dedicar mi vida a los comics, seguían dudando de mí. Aunque estoy seguro de que quien fuera la que me lo preguntará no lo hizo con malas intenciones. Lamento que te haga perder el tiempo con estas tonterías, pero quiero que entiendas que no éramos una familia disfuncional antes de esto… Sí, antes de que Lori… Ahh, que buenos tiempos aquellos cuando todo era más simple…

¿En qué estaba? Oh cierto, mis hermanas y la prueba de embarazo.

Cuando ellas terminaron sus palabrerías fue mi turno de volver a tomar la palabra, pero ¿No es mejor una imagen que mil palabras? Les mostré la prueba de embarazo positiva, y la reacción general fue la que esperaba, un montón de saltos de alegría, muchas se abrazaron, y algunas comenzaron a consentir a mi hermana Lily, la menor, antes de que ella fuera remplazada como la favorita de la familia. Sí, era un evento familiar cada que nacía una nueva hermana, porque habíamos perdido la esperanza de que volviera a nacer un hermano, incluso aunque yo fuese la prueba viva de lo contrario. Tanta era la emoción de ellas que yo solo sonreí.

—¿Oíste eso Lana?—gritó Lola tan alegre que yo la pude escuchar sobre el resto de ellas.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ser tías!—gritó Lana de la emoción, provocando que todos voltearan a verla y gritaran al unísono.

—¡¿Tías?!

—Sí, Lincoln encontró la prueba en el closet de Lori y Leni.—dijo finalmente Lana como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ella aún seguía emocionada.

Todas voltearon a verme rápidamente con miradas serias, tanto que me hicieron sentir incomodo, las únicas que no parecían querer lanzarse sobre mi eran Lana y Lily. Finalmente, Luna fue la que se lanzó sobre mí, me tomó de los hombros, me puso contra la pared y me miró a los ojos con una seriedad que nunca hubiera visto de ella. Trague en seco de inmediato ante esa actitud, recuerdo esa sensación incomoda, mi garganta estaba seca y fue como pasar algo rasposo.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste?—agudizó la mirada y apretó los puños en mis hombros.

Yo, como imaginaras, estaba nervioso y asustado, realmente no sabía por qué tanto alboroto, admito en retrospectiva que debí haber iniciado por ese detalle, pero era… soy un niño, ¿Okey? Me deje llevar por su emoción.

—En el closet de Lori y Leni.—repetí sabiendo que no ganaba nada con mentir, provocando que Luna me soltará.

Hubo un momento de silencio general, en el cuál mis hermanas mayores se miraban preocupadas unas a otras, mientras que las menores, las cuales parecían entender levemente la situación solo se hacían al lado.

—¡No es cierto!—dijo finalmente Lynn—Ni Lori, ni Leni son… Son…

—Sí, pero Lori y Bobby llevan muchos años juntos.—la interrumpió Luan—¿Los puedes culpar?

Un nuevo silencio se extendió, yo no podía hablar, en parte no entendía qué era lo malo… Tal vez sea porque me negaba a recordar las cosas malas de un embarazo adolescente y un hijo a temprana edad, sí las sabía, pero por algún momento me pareció ridículo pensar en Lori o Leni teniendo aquellos problemas que parecían tan ficticios cuando los lees en los libros de la escuela.

Aparentemente era algo similar con la mayoría de ellas, Luan tenía una mano en la frente, con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión. Por otro lado, Lynn daba vueltas por la habitación, con una mano en el mentón. Mientras Luna se encontraba agachada, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Mis hermanas menores por otro lado, habían tomado posesión de la cama de Luan para sentarse y susurrar mutuamente, con cierto miedo, Lisa era la única que miraba con su usual frialdad toda esa situación.

—¿Qué haremos?—pregunté finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

La primera que volteó a verme fue Luna, la cual abrió la puerta de la habitación y dijo que lo mejor era que todos los demás saliéramos.

—No es justo, sin mí no habrían descubierto lo de…—protesté.

—¡Vete!—gritó Lynn empujándome, su mal humor era palpable, tanto que choqué contra la pared de la habitación contraria y cerraron la puerta.

El resto de mis hermanas rodeó a Lisa, la cual iba a tener que actuar de tutora sobre el tema, me sorprendió que Lucy también siguiera a Lisa, pero a veces me era fácil sentir que ambos éramos de la misma edad, ya sabes, ambos somos bastante diferentes al resto de nuestras hermanas que se me olvida que sigue siendo una niña.

Yo sentí injusto que me echaran, después de todo, quería saber qué iban a hacer con ellas, ¿Las iban a acusar? ¿Pensaban enojarse? ¿O creían que lo mejor era apoyarlas? Fuese la opción que fuese, yo tenía que saberlo, y me sentí con el deber de tocar la puerta con fuerza para que me dejaran entrar, quisieran o no, hasta que recordé que con Lana había usado los ductos de ventilación, y que todas las habitaciones tenían.

No me tomó mucho llegar hasta donde estaban las tres, sentadas en el suelo, y hablando con voz normal, pero entre llantos.

—No quiero seguir discutiendo de eso.—fue lo primero que escuche por parte de Luna, la cual parecía discutir con Lynn.

Durante un momento pensé que había llegado demasiado tarde, pero después de que Luan abrazara más de cerca a Luna la escuché decir con cierta calma:

—¿Cómo le diremos a mamá? La destrozaría.—terminó llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Eso si mama no la destroza a ella primero.—ironizó Lynn para lanzarse contra la alfombra.

—Tú también quieres salir con los niños, ¿Verdad?—le reclamó Luna molestísima.

—Solo digo que lo mejor será hablar todo con ellas antes de decírselo a mama, una vez se lo digamos no habrá vuelta atrás, y lo sabes.—dijo Lynn decidida.

—¡Deberíamos hablarlo con mama primero!—casi le gritó Luan, conteniéndose no muy bien.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si es cierto lo del embarazo, ¿Qué tal si fue una amiga? ¿Cuál de las dos esta embarazada? —le dijo Lynn aumentando más y más el tono de voz.

—Eso es irresponsable.—dijo Luan roja de la ira.

—¡No sabemos si cierto o no!—gritó Lynn mostrándole un puño, probablemente creyendo que solucionaría aquello como la mayoría de los retos en su vida.

—Chicas, no es momento de pelear.—las separó Luna, pues aparentemente Luan también estaba apretando los puños.

—¡Entonces decide Luna!—gritaron casi a la vez ambas y apuntando con sus índices a ella.

Ella era la mayor en esa situación, y estaba contra las cuerdas en una decisión difícil, yo ni siquiera sabía en qué bando ponerme, podía sentir la presión estando totalmente seguro detrás de los barrotes de ventilación, no me imagino la presión por la que ella estaba pasando.

Luna decidió optar por Lynn, y advertirle a Luan que con algo tan serio era incorrecto hacer acusaciones antes de siquiera saber si todo era cierto.

—Sí, porque una prueba de embarazo oculta no es algo que demuestre en definitiva un embarazo.—dijo Luan molestísima, abriendo la puerta de un golpe y cerrándola con una fuerza igual de demoledora, seguramente yendo al baño o una habitación vacía para desahogarse.

—¿Qué haremos Luna?—preguntó Lynn asustada una vez Luan salió de la habitación.

—No lo sé sis, no lo sé.—admitió Luna echándose a llorar sobre sus rodillas, mientras Lynn le daba unas palmadas reconfortantes.

Las horas pasaron, y ni Lori, ni Leni volvían. Para ese entonces las menores ya estaban informadas de no contar nada a nuestros padres, no sin antes saber que todo fuera verdad. Me disgustó bastante como Luan no le importó nada y quiso ir con ellos a como diera lugar, de no ser porque Lisa le puso una camisa de fuerza, seguramente todo se hubiera arruinado. Y las horas pasaron, y pasaron, llego el momento de la cena, casi nadie comió con tranquilidad, todos estábamos sentados en la misma mesa con un silencio sepulcral. Y con Lynn en la parte superior aun en cautiverio.

—Niños, ¿Se encuentran bien? Apenas han probado su gulasch.—dijo papá preocupado al vernos a todos igual—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Dónde están Lori y Leni?—preguntó Luna viendo de uno a otro lado.

—Jaja, no se preocupen, ambas salieron al centro comercial desde la mañana.—dijo Rita confiada y llevándose una mano a la boca—Nos dijeron que de ahí pasarían a la casa de una amiga para hacer una pijamada.

—¿Una pijamada? Jejeje.—susurro apenas audible Lola, cosa que paso desapercibidas para mis papás, pero no para mí, provocando que le lanzará una mirada de advertencia.

No hubo más conversaciones durante la comida, fuera de algunas frases sueltas que nuestros padres lograban hacer que alguno de nosotros soltará, pero nada importante, eran momentos de verdadera tensión, pero lo fueron más mientras la noche pasó y nunca hubo rastro de ambas. Para ese punto la preocupación de Luan era tanta que logramos que callará.

La cosa es que un día sin que ellas estén es normal, dos días sospechoso, pero al tercero ya era evidente que algo había pasado. Llamamos a su amiga en común, chica que no tenía la menor idea de ambas desde la última vez que se vieron en la escuela. Al tercer día llegaron los policías, y fue entonces cuando tuvimos que revelar la verdad, no había de otra. Fue la misma Luna quien dio la noticia a los policías, sin voltear a ver el rostro de papá y mamá. No la culpo, yo aun no borró la decepción presente en el de papá y la ira de mamá.

Las cosas entonces comenzaron a acelerar, llamamos a todos los conocidos de ambas, tanto a Bobby el novio de Lori, el cual parecía no tener la menor idea de Lori desde hacia varios días, al final dijo que si la encontrábamos que por favor se lo dijéramos cuanto antes. Él en verdad era un buen tipo, se mudo a otra ciudad antes de todo esto. Me pregunto ¿Cómo le irá ahora? En fin, que no aparecían por ningún lado.

Varios policías nos interrogaron, investigaron la computadora de ambas, y se dieron cuenta que el día antes de su partida el historial de búsqueda había sido borrado. Me sorprendió que, con tan solo un par de llamadas, supongo que a algún contacto de registros de usuarios de Google o a la compañía de internet, verdaderamente no lo sé, al día siguiente nos dieron las noticias que cambiaron todo en la casa para siempre.

Sí, ¿Acaso creías que un embarazo era suficiente para desmantelarnos como familia? Probablemente sí, pero no, si tan solo hubiera sido eso… Bueno, no tiene más punto ocultarlo, clínicas de aborto. Putas clínicas de aborto, ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

…

…

…

Ahh, lo lamento, lo lamento, es que me dan ganas de ¡Arghhh! Y ¡Nnnn! Que yo… Yo no sé qué decir, creí conocerlas, enserio creí saber quienes eran ellas, lo creí...

Yo…

…

…

…

Mira, te agradezco que me escucharas, necesitaba soltarlo, pero no quiero volver a repetir cómo todo terminó… Enserio no quiero, no insistas… Oh, sí… Ja. Gracias, necesitaba uno de estos pañuelos, son mis favoritos… Lamento ponerme tan sensible, pero no puedo simplemente creerlo, pueden pasar los años y creo que nunca lo entenderé, me niego a que sea real toda esa… Mierda. Pero, has sido tan amable conmigo, que lo justo es que te cuenta la verdad, sino solo sabrás la versión de los noticieros, y esos son unas sucias víboras mentirosas.

Pocos saben que encontramos a Lori después de una semana, los policías la rastrearon por la tarjeta de crédito de papá. La verdad, puedo decir que ella estaba arrepentida de todo, ella en verdad creía que nada iba a salir mal, ¡Ella creyó que Leni no…! ¡Que Leni no…!

No, no, no, no, no, no. Lori declaró que solo quería ayudarla, declaró frente a la corte su defensa, no estuve ahí para verla, de todas solo Luna fue la que le permitieron ver la audiencia. Y nos costó meses de casi acosarla hasta el hartazgo para que nos revelará cuál fue la defensa de Lori.

Resulta que el novio de Leni, Chaz, un imbécil gordo, que ojalá se pudra, ¡Que se pudra! Ahhh ahhh… Ese, idiota, logró convencer a Leni de, ya sabes qué, sin protección. Lori al enterarse que Leni se siente mal logró ocultar que estaba embarazada y buscó la única salida que se le ocurrió. Luna resalta que Lori estaba convencida cuando decía frente al estrado que lo único que quería era que la vida de Leni no se arruinara, que no tuviera que sufrir alguien como ella todo el peso que tenía un embarazo adolescente.

Debido a que declaró dónde se ubicaba la clínica y nombres de los trabajadores, así como apariencia, aun sabiendo que todos esos nombres eran falsos debido claro a la ilegalidad del asunto, lograron reducir su sentencia a tan solo un par de años por cómplice de asesinato. ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi hermana, cómplice de asesinato, del asesinato de Leni… Es tan… ¡PERO AL HIJO DE PUTA QUE LA EMBARAZO NO LE HACEN NADA! ¡Claro que no! ¡Que GRAN justicia! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Espero que te sientas como la mierda que eres Chad! ¡ESPERO QUE TE PUDRÁS EN EL INFIERNO! ¡¿VALIÓ LA PENA?! ¡¿LO VALIÓ?! ¡TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR CUANDO TE VUELVA A VER! (se escucha un forcejeo).

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sí, ya me siento mejor… Lamento lo que hice, no estaba controlándome, no, ¡No trates de excusarme! ¡No debí golpearte! No después de que me escucharás todo lo que tenía que decir. Sé que un lo siento no es suficiente para tal muestra de… Lo siento, ¿Okey?

Todos en mi casa están afectados, no solo por lo de Leni, sino también por Lori, hay algunas que la defienden, y otras que no quieren volver a verla. Yo no sé la verdad qué sentir, sé que no fue su culpa, pero cometió una estupidez y simplemente no puedo dejar de sentir que si ella no hubiera ocultado el secreto, Leni estaría con nosotros. Tal vez con un hijo, creo que sería un buen tío…Creo… Al menos lo hubiera sido antes de ser quien soy ahora. Ahora no sé si soy un buen hermano siquiera, hace mucho que no hablo con Luna, sé que ella dejo su pasión por la música después del juicio de manera definitiva. Todas están cambiadas, se podría decir que solo las menores son las que no han cambiado, excepto Lucy, esa chica constantemente me busca para que hablemos con la Ouija, dice que cada vez esta más cerca de contactar con Leni.

Creo que es momento de terminar esto, no tengo nada más que decir, al menos no nada que no me cause esa… Rabia. Lo siento, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, no sabes lo verdaderamente agradecido que estoy contigo por escuchar a un niño tonto como yo. Gracias.

 **Fin**


End file.
